Sweet Days
by Aikan-4242564
Summary: Hijikata knew that it was going to be an interesting experience when he found Sougo sleeping peacefully on his lap…with no idea how he got there. OkitaxHijikata


Sweet Days

Disclaimer: I do not own Gintama.

Summary: Hijikata knew that it was going to be an interesting experience when he found Sougo sleeping peacefully on his lap…with no idea how he got there. OkitaxHijikata

* * *

It was a warm, spring day in the city of Edo and the people were enjoying it, especially in the Shinsengumi headquarters. The fragrant scent of cherry-blossoms floated softly in the cool breeze, joyful sounds of Gorillas getting killed and firing of bazookas filled the pleasant air. Yes, it was a typical day for the hard-working Shinsengumi; apart from the fact that _two_ men were absent from their watch-posts where they were _supposed_ to be on duty.

"TOSHIIIIII! SOUGOOOO!" Kondo wailed tearing at his hair. "NOT AGGAIN!!"

Somewhere, Hijikata Toushiro awoke from his gentle slumber and sneezed. "Hmp. Someone must be talking about me." He yawned, and scratched his cheek. He smirked, as he glanced up at the umbrella of pink flowers stretched above him. "It's this time of the year again…"

Then he frowned. Why was it that his katana felt strangely heavier then usual? His hands carefully climbed down onto his lap and to his surprise, touched something that was definitely NOT his sword. He found himself stroking soft, familiar hair…

He sharply looked down, and was faintly relieved to see his subordinate/assassin/Sougo sleeping peacefully on his lap.

_Faintly _relieved_._

He considered screaming, but decided against it. Instead, he smiled in spite of himself. Sougo's sleeping face was…pretty cute. You know, considering that he was a freakin sadist. Hijikata gently brushed away strands of chestnut-coloured hair that rested on the younger man's face and was slightly shocked as his own rough fingers made contact with soft skin. Sougo's body was sprawled out on the green grass, and Hijikata was quite annoyed to find that he had used his lap as a pillow.

"Dammit Sougo." He muttered.

Well, at least he wasn't wearing that stupid mask. Hijikata thought about drawing over his face with a permanent marker but resisted the temptation. Normally, he wouldn't have hesitated but it would be a pity to ruin a pretty face. A sakura petal floated innocently onto his cheek, and Hijikata reached out to flick it off.

"Hijikata-san…" Sougo moaned softly in his sleep.

This perked his interest. Hijikata leaned in to hear what he was saying…and found himself leaning in _far_ too closely. He jerked back and settled for resting his jaw of his palm. He stared at his 1st division captain. "What?" he asked quietly.

"Hijikata…" Sougo's eyes fluttered in the light wind and his mouth opened slightly.Hijikata licked his lips and sighed. "You're so irritating."

"Hijikata-san…I…" a small smile formed on the sleeping boy's lips.Hijikata craned in further.

"I…hope you choke on mayonnaise and die a painful death."

A vein popped on the older man's forehead as he stood up abruptly and tipped Sougo onto the ground.This jolted Sougo awake. "Hmm?" He sat up on the grass and rubbed his eyes. "Hijikata-san…" Hijikata instantly regretted waking him.

"Oh whatever. Your awake-face isnt too bad either." He mumbled without thinking.

"What?"

"Nothing. Let's go."

"Go…where?"

"Home you idiot."

"Home…" Sougo's sleepy face brightened. A light blush rushed across Hijikata's face.

"Wh…what?"

"What… What?"

"Why are you smiling?"

"…I'm not sure."

"Baka." Hijikata muttered. He reached out to help Sougo up. Sougo accepted his hand, but _Toshi accidentally_ pulled too hard, causing the still-drowsy to collapse forewords onto his chest.

"Hijikata-san you pervert."

"Shut up. It was an accident."

"Yeah right."

"What do you mean by that?"

Sougo shrugged and began to walk towards the base. "By the way, Hijikata-san, you might want to look in a mirror."

"Huh?" Hijikata quickly fumbled for his katana and unsheathed it. He blinked at his reflection.

"SOUGO!!" He screamed as he desperately tried to rub off the black marker doodles stained into his face.

"Catch me if you can." Sougo grinned and picked up his pace.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU BRAT!"

* * *

And so, another sweet happening in a sweet spring day. But wait…If the firing bazookas weren't coming from Sougo then…

* * *

"WHO. TOUCHED. MY. PRECIOUS?" A half-wailing half-demon Yamazaki was hauling a huge bazooka in the air while clutching a brand-new badminton racquet that was snapped in half at the handle.

Others cowered in fear as the very out of character badminton fanatic rampaged, destroying everything in sight.

"TOSHIII!!" Kondo bawled. "SOUGO!"

"Kondo-san!" A random troop member whimpered. "It's all your fault! You should go out there and stop him!"

"It was already like that when I found it!" Kondo sobbed. "It wasn't me! I didn't break it…"

Demon Yamazaki's neck snapped to look at him, and his head slowly turned with it. Glowing red eyes glared at the helpless commander.

"You damn Gorilla…" he hissed evilly, practically drooling blood. "My precious…."

The other troop members scattered, leaving Kondo to fight for himself.

"What happened to team-play? What happened to our bonding and trust? Our promise and law to look after each other? WAS EVERYTHING WE HAD BETWEEN US A LIE?"

"Heh…heh…heh…" Demon Yamazaki giggled. "Don't worry my precious…I will have your REVENGE!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

END.

:D

Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
